poor sounding
by Ginger the sister
Summary: imagine Helga wrote this or just yourself you know. In a rainy day.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, erm, so it's not like I'm here really often, but I really felt like I need to get rid of this things in my mind, sort of. OK I know it's crap just let it be, Ok?  
>This are just things about me and my life, but you can think of them any shipper way you want, really. I wrote some HA stuff so let's pretend this are Helga's. Let's pretend I'm Helga.<br>It resembles her situation pretty much actually.

I don't own anything apart from this words, these are all mine.

#1

To have a cupboard box

With holes for eyes

Would be nice

As I don't seem to fit your world

It would be fair

To lock me there

To hide my whole sucker world

Erase my face

My trembling disgrace

To hide this shame of ugly mind

My glory of defeat

Pride of a nitwit

Because even if I do see beauty

I can't become the part of it

Like spring and autumn can not meet

A Teddy bear

Like a teddy bear, teddy bear

I won't tell anyone, I swear

Whisper to me what you feel

Little aches you want me to heal

Tiny little moments we'd share

I won't let anyone in, I swear

Trust is the only medicine I'd take

Make a vow of silence I won't ever break

Little plushy friend

Who will always understand

Never changing it's expression

Whether you hug it or tear apart in frustration

I watch you growing up

Something I have no power to stop

Just like I can't make myself grow

Or have some other face to show

One day every kid leaves me under his bed

And today is the day that I dread

You take my paw and throw me away

To lonely and cold one-more-century stay

A painted flower on a wallpaper

No one gives you a hand

Or asks what you feel

And you just keep staring

They pass by, holding hands

You hear stories, see things

and you just keep staring

Who would've known that all you wish is a hug?

Who would've known that someone like you has a heart?

A painted flower on a wallpaper

And they know summer, they know lust

While you feel made of dust

and you keep staring

You hate to hear it but still you listen

To what they do and how they love

It slices your heart

Who would've known that all you wish is a hug?

Who would've known that someone like you has a heart?

A painted flower on a wallpaper

Who would have known?

Who would not reject?

You're standing there alone

and

all you are is a painted flower

on a wallpaper

issued

Can't talk to you

Can't speak without mentioning your name

Can't do what I'm supposed to

Can't be mad at you, we're not the same

Can't be fun still can't be sad

When you want me to smile I shall force it

Oblivious, you're killing me, and yet

Can't push you away cos you don't deserve that

Can't live while you stand right next to me

Typing to someone you're obsessing with

Now you turn your back cos I'm no good

But what turns we into beast is you

Tonnes of unspoken burden my shoulders

How can I have fun when my will smothers?

Can't go ahead and speak my mind

I know for sure I'd be denied

Don't want to spoil what I have

Though feelings drive me close to death

#2

Im not a girl half naked on the floor

Not the one to cuddle when her wounds are sore

Have no whit, no stunning way to go

Down than road like a cat that has no home

And with my words all cliche little nothings

I stumble over every word I say it comes out muffled

It is a pretty big deal if you ask me

To know there's no white-dress happy ending til my last will

With all my pride I say to you today

I'm not that cool one with her soul-strings on display

My heart and hard-work make me who I am

And if I"m damned for that-so come that may

A little nerd and tiny freak

Not clearly a lollipop to lick

If this is all that I can get-fine, I accept

When no one cares - no one counts all the tears I've wept


	2. Chapter 2

#3

You want me to feel fun

You say one nice word, then you're gone

I won't hear anything for a while

As you're deep within your lifestyle

With all the romance fame and sunshine

I get it, you just have no time

To waste on paranoid things like me

Still friends though, right? We'll be.

I see a question in your eyes when I'm leaving

they wonder why I always have to be so trapped within

My insecurities and troubles and they say Cheer up!

How can I justify my moaning? Well some bad luck

You're getting tired, you're getting bored

I'm too complicated. There's no hope

I have to go before you do. Can't bear it,

All bitterness and distance, our eyes won't meet

In understanding and the bound that we used to have

Before I realized I'm not that brave

To be around you while there's still that line

I'm not supposed to cross to touch things that aren't mine

Now here comes regret. That little talk we had

That tiny greeting - was my safety bag

The reason and all to make sure I'll be alright

The reason not to take more pills than just for one night


End file.
